You Were Always My Hero
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Taslima as a young girl runs off with her sister to see her hero.


Taslima came into her sister's room to watch the Police Channel reports. She plopped down on the beanbag chair with her bowl of cereal and stared at the television as she took a bite.

They were still on the weather and the gas reports. It always seemed to be played down but the people knew where not to be and they always stayed out of the rain. It wasn't such a big deal. The crime reports were what they were interested in.

"Do you think he'll be on tonight?" Taslima asked Atiya between bites.

"You're obsessed with him." She smiled and lay down on the bed to watch the TV.

"I am not." She countered.

"You're crushing on him. I can see it."

"I am not" Taslima frowned at her older sister.

_The most notorious outlaw in American history…._

Despite the bickering the moment that was said both girls were enthralled by the television.

_.. was sighted in Rapid City, South Dakota today after a run in with the Police earlier this week outside of Sioux Falls. He is considered armed and extremely dangerous. The United States Police Force has issued…._

"He's here!" Taslima almost choked when her sister squealed.

"We should go find him." Taslima whispered back with a bit of mischief.

"You are obsessed." Atiya accused.

"We could see a legend though." Taslima was begging because she knew her mom would never let her out without her sister.

"Where would we look?" Atiya was growing curious.

"Maybe one of the bars. I hear he likes to drink." Taslima offered as she set her bowl aside. Atiya was pulling on her shoes.

"I read that he likes whores." Atiya giggled and her cheeks reddened.

"We can't go to the whorehouse." Taslima was shocked at the thought alone. Leaving for the reason they were was enough without that for their father to find out too.

"What about Nathan's? Isn't that right there?"

Taslima thought it over and shook her head. "The smoke-easy in the basement of the market."

"That is a better idea. How will we get out though? It's getting late."

Taslima was the plotter and pulled on her coat. "We could say we are going for a milkshake next door."

"Perfect. I'll ask." Atiya disappeared to find their mother while Taslima headed for the door. She was only 13 and shouldn't be in a smoke-easy but Atiya could get her in. She was 16 and knew the son of the owner. It would be easy enough to convince him to sneak them in.

A half hour later they were in the back door. Dylan had took them through the house cellar and into the smoke-easy's pantry. It had only cost them 5 greenbacks too. Cheap for the chance. Atiya followed Taslima into the main room. The whole place hung thick with smoke. It was hard to see the far side of the room but the girls moved to a center table so they could see. Atiya pulled out a cigarette and though she didn't smoke was good at pretending.

"Look! There he is." Taslima whispered as she leaned across the table. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the back booth and the man lounging there. It couldn't be anyone else. The eye patch and the worn jacket lying on the table, even the revolvers were right.

"Dear Allah!" Atiya stared too noticing that the man they thought was Snake had seen them. "I hope he doesn't come over here."

"Why?" Taslima was excited. "He's a legend. I want to meet him."

"Are you crazy?" Atiya was trying to be the voice of reason even if her own curiosity was begging her to go along with her little sister's idea.

"I wish I was that cool." Taslima went on whispering as she looked to her sister. "He doesn't have anything to worry about. I want to be that free someday."

"We all do." Atiya admitted as she looked back over. He was gone. "Where…"

"Aren't you two a little young to be in here?" The voice was gravelly and deep. Despite being a whisper it cut through the sound of the smoke-easy like a razorblade.

Both girls' got wide-eyed and only Taslima had the guts to look up. He must have been six feet tall and looked deadly. The one eye was like ice but he seemed amused. She wasn't sure what to make of him at all. Her mind was still trying to fix on whether or not that was Plissken standing next to their table.

"Um... we're waiting for a friend." Atiya still hadn't looked up at him. She was afraid to.

"Hmmm…" The sound of his voice had softened to an amused curiosity. "You aren't very convincing with the cigarette either sweetheart."

Taslima had gone to a deer in headlights. It was Snake and he'd just called her sister "Sweetheart". She blinked a few times trying not to let her jaw slacken. She wanted to be this cool. He was so observant and she wanted to be him even more so now then just seeing him on the TV reports. Atiya giggled nervously which brought a smile to Taslima's expression. Served her right for hogging all of Plissken's attention.

"You two should tell that friend to hurry up." The Snake offered. He still spoke quietly though he didn't need to lean in at all to be heard over the crowd.

"Why?" Taslima finally asked. She saw him move and Taslima noticed the cobra tattoo on his arm. Her eyes fixed on it before she looked down at what he had set on the table. It was a radio turned down low but she could still hear it. The voice was official sounding and it was only a moment before they gave an address. The one they were sitting at. Taslima glanced at her sister in terror before looking for Plissken. He was gone, again. No wonder the cops couldn't catch him.

There didn't need to be any words. The sisters got up and headed swiftly for the back door. The noise outside was much more than inside. The loud rumble of a motorcycle engine was all they could hear as they started out into the alley behind. There he was again. Taslima smiled. He looked like America sitting on that Harley, smoking as he pulled on his riding gloves. They couldn't linger and when Plissken rocketed off down the street the girls took off running for home.

They didn't make it all the way. A few blocks and they stopped to rest on a doorstep.

"Was he who I thought he was?" Atiya asked, breathlessly leaning against the rail.

Taslima nodded holding her side as she breathed. "The Snake."

Both of them sat watching the street nervously while their breathing settled.

"Why did he help us?" Taslima was still shocked.

"I don't know." Atiya shrugged.

"I bet he's gone off to fight with the police." Taslima offered dreamily. "I wish I was there to see it."

"You'd get caught."

"If I was like him I wouldn't. I'd lead them on a wild chase across the state, let them corner me and slip away like a ghost."

Atiya gasped. "You're still crushing on him."

Taslima flushed redder than she had been from running. "He is handsome and his voice, no wonder they don't let anyone hear him on television."

Atiya snickered at her sister. "We should get home before your lover boy leads the cops over this way."

"He is not my lover boy." Taslima scolded as she followed her sister toward home. "Maybe he'll still be around when I'm older."

That got them both laughing. Even though they teased both knew it was an experience they would never forget. 


End file.
